dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nikki Kiki zelonskie113/Raven Miyuki
|loveinterests = Dark Danny (Exboyfriend) (still in love with him) |interests = Horror fantasy Horror Sci-fi films Japanese anime and manga |parents = Arelle Miyuki (mother) Riku Miyuki (Father) |grandparents = |first = The Ultimate Enemy |last = Phantom Planet |voice = Grey DeLisle |title4 = }} Raven aka rae rae is the future alternative counterpart of Maria Millet she is the exgirlfriend of Dark Danny. history The Ultimate Enemy In the alternative future timeline raven was dateing Dan like her past counterpart did but however he created on the C.A.T test which mr. Lancer call Danny's Pam to discuss about what he has done however doing the nasty burger explosion mr. Lancer Danny's friends including his family all died in the explosion which however he became an orphan was forced to live with his arch enemy Vlad Plasmius however since you understand any solutions which was the only possible way that he was the only one to understand that we felt. I had the solution to B get rid of once and for all Danny accent to get rid of his human emotions as couldn't take the guilt anymore vlad did what he wanted and remove his ghost half with the Ghost Gauntlets and separated Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom which this was the second time the two of them separated (which it first happened in Identity Crisis). however did not go as planned it ghost Danny went completely beserk and ballistic and separated his ghost half as well however when his ghostly evil half mixed with Danny's good half that his evil side over Doom Danny's good had destroyed the good inside of ghost danny as raven was was horrified to watch what was happening to him however does goes have combined fuse with vlad half who is Now call Dan Phantom is First Act of sanity psychopath homicidal maniac way was killing his human half and destroy Vlad Masters' mansion and started Destruction for 10 years between the Ghost Zone and earth which the results of her breaking up with him. Stoping dan as ten years has passed she work with Valerie Gray tried to stop them but however he stalks her and follow her Wherever She Goes and destroyed the shield including his house Clockwork becomes underwear of Danny's future it must go to the past to stop his younger self to prevent him from turning evil as danny got the test but has has a sister knows about his secret ask mr. Lancer tell her that Danny has to bring the test back or terrible things will happen as his friends went to the horrifying future future raven and valerie trying to stop Danny but not realizing that was the younger version of himself but shocking that her friends was alive not realizing that their future selves has died 10 years ago becoming very upset blaming Danny but not realizing his evil self told them that he was the one who did all the instruction and chaos. as dark Danny was very surprised that he saw his friends from the past and it has been 10 years mention his younger half if he has amounts of humanity left of him it will be a touching reunion but saying that he surrender his human have a long time ago raven was angry that her rival ivy broken from her cell and help dan as he managed to do his Ghostly Wail trying to kill his past friends Raven was surprised that they took off their medallion unfortunately for Danny his dark self took his time medallion and stuck it inside of him so he wouldn't prevent him to escape and sent him into the gold Zone by transforming into his younger self to trick everybody meanwhile he goes back into the past but Tucker and Sam does not know that was his future self disguising as his 14 year old younger self. As raven explains that she loves him but she is not in love with him like she used to however Johnny 13 and all the other ghosts was completely pissed off at Danny as Ember McLain who lost all her vocal cords meanwhile as evil danny return in his room see his older sister again in the past she explains everything that he took the test that she knows about his ghost Powers as he becomes shocking and confused about everythingas Dan explain to her that he is not the Danny that he was before saying that he was but he got over it as he explains to his sister and the pass that his younger self is trapped in the ghost Zone 10 years in the future still got the first answer after knocking her out as jazz send a note to Danny with a boomerang 10 years in the future as he got the letter and demanded to see vlad who became defensive and old as he explains what happened 10 years ago in the future when Danny asked what happened to his future self he wanted to tell him all the answers but he said that some things my boy are better left unsaid which mean that chapter is not meant to be said or concluded which shows that they did not want to talk about it during the episode after he says as 10 years has passed without ghost powers to see what a fool I Have Become as Danny forgave him meanwhile after dark Danny knocks her out again and manage to cheat on the test again mr. Lancer all his parents to the nasty burger once again but however Jazz manage to stop him in time by showing that wasn't danny at all. Defeating Dan Maddie and Jack demand it where was his son would he tell them he is their boy shocking saying what kind of parents are you anyway the most powerful ghost expert and they still can't figure it out that their son was half ghost which Jack pointed to Maddie for the record I Blame You I see tell them Danny Phantom Danny Phantom telling them Happy ever heard a similarity that jazz knew all along trapping his parents on the nasty burger volt however raven stop ivy and danny tell everyone that he will never turn into that As danny and dan fight as well while raven and ivy begin to fight as well start dark Danny ask his younger self what makes you think that he can change his past Danny tell his evil self people that he promised his family dan completely insulted him that he promised however he unleashes ghostly wail dan become shocking that he does not get that power from 10 years as Danny Unleashed another powerful ghostly wail which took all his however Dan was defeated I see tell him that he doesn't need to escape that it was too late for their family but clock work save his family or dying and a terrible death again and resume everything back to normal however Danny explain to mr. Lancer that he did not want to use the test to cheat that will prevent his bad future as jazz run (happy) she becomes very happy that Danny made the right choice and that she became part of his team meanwhile raven was happy as well that he made the right choice as well me while Clockwork explains to his minions now that dark Danny exist from outside of time while dark danny try to escape to get revenge on his younger self. Masters of All Time she appears the second time along with Clockwork as she was very shocking not knowing that another bad future this time with his father which however he lost his wife Maddie to his friend and has the same background story as his arch-enemy did but however when Danny tell his mother his father still loves her which however Maddie explains to Danny make sure none of this stuff never happens while clockwork refuse to help but help anyway. Phantom Planet Raven help danny and save the rest of the planet which be happy that everyone knows his became happy that him and finally became a couple which shows becoming sad that she couldn't have worked it out with dan. personality Raven is a strong and beautiful confident young lady who cares very much about her friends and family but however in the future timeline dan cheated on the test shows becoming angry with him she shows of fearfull side of losing her friends including their teacher and his family and her family made had died as well and losing human Danny as well she shows that have a either side of fighting to stop his younger self to prevent of cheating she shows to be very jealous of when ivy trys to flirt with danny however she is very overprotective of her and do everything that she can of not letting her friends die a second time which became success at the end. Category:Blog posts